Delivery
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Ryan and Kelly's lives change forever as they welcome a child into their family. I own nothing except the characters Kelly and Joshua.


Ryan has been spending his nights over at Kelly's house, awaiting the arrival of Joshua. He is still asleep at 8:00am. Kelly wakes up before him. She goes into the nursery. She runs her hands along Joshua's crib. Ryan wakes up a few minutes later and finds Kelly in the nursery.

"Everything alright, sweetie?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"Yeah, just thinking, that's all," Kelly quietly tells Ryan. There is a tone of uneasiness in her voice.

"Thinking about what?"

Kelly turns to Ryan.

"Joshua's going to be here any day now. I'm scared." Kelly's eyes widen with fear as she talks to Ryan.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'm going to be there with you every step of the way."

"What if I'm a bad mom?"

"Kelly Rain Mueller, you are going to be a fantastic mom. You are one of the most loving people I've ever met. I can tell how much you love Joshua and he's not even born yet."

Ryan wraps his arms around Kelly's waist.

"Everything's going to be fine. The delivery is going to go smoothly and Joshua is going to grow up to be just like you. The male version, that is," Ryan confidently tells Kelly.

"That's you," she replies.

"I'm far from being the male version of you. I've messed up my life many times."

"The past doesn't matter; it's who you are in the present. I want Joshua to be like you."

"I'm honored."

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you, too. And Joshua: With everything I have."

Ryan and Kelly kiss.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast," Ryan says to Kelly.

Ryan and Kelly go out into the kitchen.

"While you were sleeping, my mom called, Ryan tells Kelly while he puts eggs in a skillet. She wanted to know if you were in labor yet. She is really looking forward to meeting Joshua."

"I really appreciate all she's doing for us."

"Sometimes she gets a little too involved, but she loves children. She's come a long way from how she was in the past. This is something I haven't told you yet. My mom was in a sanitarium. She couldn't handle stressful situations."

"Oh, I never would have guessed."

"She really has changed since her release a year ago. I think Kristen helped her a lot."

"I'm glad she's ok now. Ryan, the eggs!"

Ryan looks at the stove and sees that the eggs are burning. He turns off the stove and throws the skillet in the sink. He runs cold water over it. A few second later he and Kelly start laughing.

Later that afternoon…

Ryan is taking Wilfred for a walk.

"So, tell me, Ryan. Are you prepared for the longest twelve to twenty-four hours of your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kelly's labor and delivery. She's going to be squeezing the life out of your hand and screaming at you the whole time."

"It shouldn't be that bad. People tend to exaggerate their stories about childbirth."

"Is she getting any pain medication?"

"No, she wants a natural birth. I learned some techniques in the birthing classes. There was a workshop for the supportive partners. So it shouldn't be that bad."

"At least you're in good spirits. But it's not going to happen exactly how they taught you. Things can go wrong, Ryan."

"I know. But I still feel ready for whatever happens. I'm going to put all my focus in supporting Kelly."

"You've really stepped it up, mate. I'm proud of you."

"I must say, looking after you, my mother, Kelly, and Jackson has showed me responsibility."

"Looking after me? Come on, Ryan, I'm the one who has been looking after you. If it weren't for me you'd be-"

"Alright! I get it."

"I wish you the best of luck during the birth. Keep up your positive attitude."

Midnight…

Kelly wakes up when she feels a contraction. She ignores it and tries to fall back to sleep. A few minutes later she has another one. She gasps. Ryan, still awake, sits up after hearing Kelly gasp.

"Is it time?"

"I think so."

Kelly has another contraction. She gasps. Ryan comes to her side of the bed and helps her stand up.

"Let's go into the living room. I'll get your birthing ball."

Kelly walks into the living room and Ryan brings her the birthing ball. She sits down on it. Ryan kneels down in front of her. Kelly leans against Ryan. She squeezes his shoulders as she has a contraction.

"You're doing great, sweetie. Keep breathing."

"The contractions are getting closer together."

"That's a good sign. Joshua's going to be here before you know it."

"Could you do me a favor and call your sister please? Kelly asks Ryan. I want to let her know that I'm in labor."

"Sure thing. And do you mind if I call my mom and Jenna?" asks Ryan.

"Go ahead."

Ryan picks up the phone and calls Kristen.

"Hey, sis. Kelly's in labor. It started at midnight."

Kelly has a contraction and gasps in the background. Her water also breaks.

"My water just broke."

Ryan: They're getting pretty intense. And her water just broke. There are a few seconds of silence on Ryan's end of the line as Kristen tells Ryan to bring Kelly to the hospital.Ok. We'll head out as soon as I let Jenna, Drew, and Mom know."

Ryan proceeds to call Jenna.

"Sorry to wake you, but, Kelly's in labor and we're heading to the hospital. There are a few seconds of silence as Jenna tells Ryan that she is on her way to the hospital. Ok, see you there."

Ryan calls his mother.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry to call you this late, but Kelly's in labor."

Catherine shouts over the phone, "I've been waiting for this moment!"

"We are heading to the hospital right now."

Ryan hangs up the phone. Kelly has another contraction.

"This freaking hurts!"

"I know, just focus on your breathing. We should head to the hospital now. Everyone's on their way," Ryan calmly tells Kelly.

Ryan helps Kelly stand up, grabs their bags, and walks Kelly out to the car.

A few moments later…

Kelly is at the hospital. Her contractions are intensifying. Ryan is doing to best he can to assist her. He is holding her hand and talking to her in a comforting tone.

"You need to breathe, sweetie."

"I can't," Kelly tells Ryan.

"Yes, you can. Now, next contraction, we are going to breathe together."

Kelly has another contraction.

"Breathe," Ryan tells Kelly in a comforting tone.

Kelly breathes through the contraction.

"Great job. There, there.See, it's going away now," Ryan softly says to Kelly.

Kristen walks into the room.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Kristen asks Kelly.

"The contractions are getting a lot stronger."

"Are they closer together?"

"They're about two to three minutes apart."

"I'm going to check you again."

Kristen checks Kelly's cervix to see how far it is dilating. Kelly closes her eyes tightly and gasps.

"Keep breathing. That's it. You're doing great."

"You are eight centimeters dilated, Kristen tells Kelly. That's really great progression. I'll be back in about an hour to check you again. If you feel the urge to push before then, let a nurse know, ok?"

"I will. Thank you."

Kristen leaves the room. Kelly has another contraction. She breathes through it.

"That was perfect. Keep doing it just like that," Ryan tells Kelly.

Kelly has another contraction. She squeezes Ryan's hand and cries out.

"Breathe just like you did the last time."

"Ryan, I can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can. With each contraction you have, it's one step closer to having the baby."

Kelly has another contraction. She breathes while Ryan softly talks to her.

"The baby's going to be here any minute. Soon you'll be holding him in your arms."

One hour later…

Kelly is in the final stage of her labor. Kristen is in the room, along with another nurse. Kelly is in the pushing position. Ryan and the nurse are holding Kelly's legs.

Now, Kelly, with a few pushes you should have this baby," Kristen says to Kelly. On the next contraction, bring your chin to your chest and push like you're going to the bathroom."

Kelly has a contraction and pushes.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" counts Ryan.

"That was perfect. Keep it coming," says Kristen.

Kelly pushes again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"I can see the baby's head! You're doing great!"

"It hurts!" cries Kelly.

"I know, Kristen says. This is the worst part. Push."

Kelly pushes again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"Beautiful! One more should do it."

Kelly pushes again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Kelly pushes out Joshua.

Kristen looks shocked as she sees the cord is wrapped around Joshua's neck.

"What's happening?" frantically asks Kelly.

"The cord is wrapped around his neck," Kristen tells Kelly.

Kristen works to free Joshua's neck from the cord. Kelly looks at Ryan. She has a panicked expression on her face.

"Joshua's going to be fine. Keep your eyes on me, ok, sweetie?" Ryan tells Kelly.

Kelly looks at Ryan. Kristen frees Joshua's neck from the cord. He cries.

"Listen, sweetie! He's crying!" exclaims Ryan.

Kristen places Joshua in Kelly's arms. Kelly cries tears of joy.

"Hi, Joshua Chad. It's Mommy."

"I hate to interrupt, but he should be getting rest in the NICU. Ryan, I suggest you hold him now," Kristen tells Ryan.

Kelly hands Joshua to Ryan.

Ryan: He looks a lot like you. And he looks like a Josh to me.

Ryan hands Joshua to Kristen.

"Everyone can come in and see him tomorrow. Kristen says while looking at Kelly, You need your rest, too."

"I know. I'm getting tired," Kelly replies.

"Can I spend the night with her?" asks Ryan.

"Sure."

"Thank you so much for everything, Kristen," Kelly says.

"It's my job."

Kristen takes Joshua to the NICU. At 10:00 am the next morning, Kristen, Jenna, Drew, and Catherine come into Kelly's room. She is holding Joshua. Ryan is also sitting on the bed.

"There he is! Oh, I'm so glad to finally meet him!" Catherine says, enthusiastically.

"You can hold him," Kelly tells Catherine.

Kelly hands Joshua to Catherine.

"He looks so much like you, Kelly!"

"I am so proud of you, sis," Jenna tells Kelly.

Jenna and Kelly embrace.

Everyone takes turns holding Joshua. They all have smiles on their faces as they welcome a new family member into their lives.


End file.
